Some Questions, A Few Answers
by Starsinger
Summary: Emma drags Kitty along for a shopping trip, in Dallas. Sounds like a setup to me


Some Questions, and a Few Answers

by Starsinger

What's really sad is that I have absolutely no imagination when it comes to titles sometimes. This is in the same AU as _Broken World_ and _Why We Don't Get Another Pet_. Nope, still don't own them, darn it. Oh, thanks to Stacy and Clinton from the show mentioned below for putting maternity wear tips on the website. Doubt I'll use them, but you never know!

It was contrived, they both knew it. When Emma dragged Kitty to Dallas, Texas for help in picking out maternity clothes, she knew she was being set up for something. "Emma, all I know about fashion is what I see on _TLC_'s _What Not to Wear_," she stated flatly. That turned into a trip to the computer to see what tips she could find to help Emma through the next few months.

Emma was wearing a white business suit while Kitty opted for jeans and a t-shirt. As Kitty guided the plane in to land at Addison Airport Emma asked an unexpected question, "So, when are you and Peter getting married?"

If she had not needed her attention to be focused on landing the plane, Kitty would've turned to stare, "Well, he's gotta ask me first."

"Oh," she replied, then sighed. "Thank you Kitty, for helping me out like you have. If our situations had been reversed…"

Kitty finished taxiing the plane on the runway and reached out and patted Emma's hand, "I know exactly how you feel, right now. I just couldn't abandon you." She pushed herself out of the pilot's chair, the cumbersome leg brace still hampering her movements. "The biggest piece of advice I've found is to not wear black. You're not likely to fall into that problem, but I thought I'd mention it."

Emma actually smiled at the comment, "You're quite right about that. Let's see what we can find." Emma never travelled anywhere if not first class. A limo was waiting for them as they maneuvered their way off the tarmac. As Kitty watched the limo turned up the George Bush Turnpike she saw a sprawling city that wasn't afraid of trees and grass. "I thought we'd eat at La Madeleine while we're here," Emma said.

They climbed out of the limo at a large shopping mall called the Galleria. Kitty had heard of it, posh began to describe it. She hadn't realized that there was an ice skating rink there though. She was glad to get out of the heat, although the driver said that ninety-eight degrees in August was nothing. What did these people live with if they shrugged that off!

As they entered, Emma made a bee-line for Anne Taylor. Some of the girls had heard where they were going and begged Kitty to stop at Forever 21. It was a fashionable store geared toward the younger set, and its clothes were beautiful, if a bit expensive. She found a few things there that weren't ridiculously priced and made her way out back to Anne Taylor just as Emma exited the dressing room with the first of the many looks she'd try one that day.

They also managed to hit Macy's and The Gap that day. They're most memorable stop, however, was at Victoria's Secret where Emma insisted that Kitty buy something for herself. The unspoken hint was about Peter as well. Kitty sighed, she half expected to see cowboy hats and hear Texas twangs as they looked around the mall. Emma smiled, "There's a huge difference between Dallas and Fort Worth. Dallas has seen the biggest influence of that massive airport that they built out here years ago. They've lost the accent, and the only people you'll see wearing cowboy hats are actual cowboys, Texas Rangers, or they're not from around here. Fort Worth has the stockyards, so cowboys are more prevalent, and there's only forty miles separating the two cities!"

They traveled to Irving, and saw the legendary Texas Stadium dominating the landscape from the freeway. It was a little hard to miss. "In the next couple of years it'll be gone," Kitty murmured.

Emma smiled, "There's one place I've always wanted to visit here. It's called Williams' Square, well, you'll see its attraction when we get there. When they arrived Kitty couldn't help but stare. It was a simple square with mainly concrete and business buildings surrounding it. She could see a canal in the distance, but what dominated the square was what appeared to be a fountain shaped like a river running through it. Oh, yeah, and there were large, bronze mustangs playing in the water in all manner of poses. "Wow," Emma said. "I'd always heard about this, but this is impressive."

They walked around the horses, touching them and looking in the water. Eventually they walked over to the canal and found a sort of river walk dominating the landscape. Shops and restaurants catered to those who were out and about. Soon, Emma commented that the heat was just too much and they made their way back to the plane.

Kitty was tired when they got back to the school Peter was waiting for her, "Are you ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

She gave him a look that would melt ice, "Peter, I've spent all day in a place where one hundred degrees is considered mildly warm. What do you think?" his cheerful grin collapsed, and she sighed. "Let me get a shower and change clothes," she wandered upstairs handing off the clothes to the girls as she went. Lockheed, Dalla, and Yana were asleep on the bed when she entered. She couldn't help but smile as she headed into the bathroom, the fox was cute.

Kitty slipped into a powder blue dress and white heels and set off back down the stairs, vaguely feeling like she'd been set up, but if Peter was paying, she wasn't complaining. She smiled as they got into the car and headed for town, at least they'd be alone. They saw the sequel to the movie they'd made about the Fantastic Four, and found it amusing. Somehow they never managed to get everyone exactly right, but they were close, especially with Johnny and Ben.

Kitty's suspicions should have been further heightened when Peter ordered champagne at dinner, but she was tired, and when she finally noticed the ring at the bottom of the glass, she gasped, "Peter?" she asked.

Peter was getting down on one knee in front of the whole restaurant as everyone stopped and smiled, "Katya, will you marry me?" The answer came in predictably quick fashion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole school was waiting up for them as they returned. The diamond ring gleamed in the light as Logan's eyes lit up at the sight. "I was set up," she said, looking at the adults.

Emma was closely studying the cuticles of her nails, "Well, I did need new clothes."

"From Dallas?" she laughed, unable to resist. "It should be obvious I said yes!" Kitty exclaimed as Peter put his arm around her shoulders. The others laughed as they gathered around, celebrations seemed to be few and far between these days, and they needed this moment of happiness.

All right, Dallas has great shopping, and I live here and am most familiar with this area. That's pretty much why I chose it!


End file.
